


A human spread

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Paulie knows that Lucci wants to mark him up
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A human spread

“You don’t regret it.” Paulie said softly. “Let’s face it. The only thing you regret is that I was there.” He didn’t need to see the flash in Lucci’s eyes to know that he was right. “Is that why you came Lucci?” He hissed. “To ask why I was there? Because I did something unexpected right? Something you didn’t plan for and I got hurt so now I’m hurt right? That’s why you came.”

“Give me your hand.” Lucci hissed before he yanked Paulie’s hand towards him anyway. “Don’t talk about things you know the answer to Paulie. We planned this for weeks! You shouldn’t have been there. You’re lucky you didn’t lose you life.” The grip on his arm tightened before Lucci slipped off the bandage. “Why were you at the docks?”

“Why was I at the docks?” Paulie watched the careful way that Lucci examined his arm. “Because someone called out sick! That’s the only reason I was there to see the rest of your attack dogs! The only reason I was there Lucci was because someone was sick.” He tried to pull his hand away but Lucci refused to let go. “Lucci.” Paulie growled. “I was there because I was doing my job!”

“Your job is to fix ships and make plans. Not interfere with business and get injured.” Lucci’s voice dropped as he held Paulie tight. “Stop poking your nose where it doesn’t belong. I worked hard to make sure none of your friends would be involved and this is how you repay me? Do you know how I felt when I heard your voice? When I smelt your blood?”

You’re the one destroying what I care about with your attack dogs.” Paulie bristled. This was not on him. He was not going to let this be pinned on him for one second. “You think I don’t know you by now? You most likely flayed whoever it was that cut me… because the only one that gets to leave marks on me. That would be you right Lucci?”

Maybe he had pushed Lucci too far. His eyes flashed yellow before he pinned Paulie against the wall. He tucked his face into Paulie’s neck and the low snarl made Paulie’s neck tingle. He was not afraid. Not of Lucci. He got pissed with him, he was irritated with him but fear fled the night that Paulie spent a ful moon with the idiot and came out alive. Just a bit nibbled on.

“No one leaves marks. No one cuts you.” Lucci breathed. “No one bites you, draws blood.” He pulled back and pulled up Paulie’s injured arm. “Except me.” His face had changed. Paulie watched as Lucci opened his changed mouth and his tongue slid out. It was rough against his arm but- he knew the tingle that ran up his arm had to do with the healing properties in Lucci’s tongue.

Shifters. Possessive angry idiots the lot of them. Paulie had no problem with shifters. He had a problem with idiots like Lucci who let themselves be used and who hurt other people because that was what they wanted to do. Lucci didn’t even lie to himself. he knew he was not doing any good. He just didn’t care. He didn’t care and that was what was slowly breaking Paulie’s heart.

He knew that Lucci had his own goals and reasons but if he was going to get so mad over cuts and bruises that it was his fault that Paulie had. If he was going to be like that he could take whatever tongue lashing Paulie wanted to give him.

“Back up.” Paulie growled as Lucci’s licking turned to soft bites. He had been refusing to let Lucci bite his wrist and he knew that it pissed Lucci off. Paulie wasn’t dumb. He had been raised with shifters. He wasn’t going to be marked so publicly. Not when he could barely explain this thing between himself and Lucci as it was.

It was a bad decision an addiction but he couldn’t walk away. He saw no sense in trying to keep walking away at this point. Lucci would chase him down. There was no real getting away. Not now.

He just wished that Lucci could change. Be a little better. Do better for the both of them because- he hated him but he cared too. he had waited Lucci out on full moons. He had played back alley surgeon when Lucci had been riddled with bullets.

He was the one that had sat down and made the silver antidote after Lucci’s taskmasters had the wrong idea and tried to eliminate him without asking questions.

Lucci had not even carried a grudge for that. He had been pumped full of poison when Paulie had found him. He never wanted to see that again. He was scared that it would happen again because Lucci was so deep in the organization Paulie feared that he had lost the will to live outside of it.

“If you don’t want me injured.” Paulie said softly as he used his uninjured arm to cup Lucci’s cheek. Lucci still had his half shift on. Maybe to others this man beast would be terrifying but Paulie found no problem with it. It was not ugly. It was sort of cute. Such a terrifying man could turn into such a beast like this. “Take better care of yourself. Yourself and me.”

“I made certain that you weren’t supposed to be there. I checked. I double checked.” Lucci said softly. “I did everything that I was supposed to do. You weren’t supposed to be there. There was not supposed to be any blood drawn. A few broken bones maybe but that was not why we were there.”

“That’s the closest I’ll get out of you when it comes to an apology huh.” Paulie shook his head before he looped his arm around Lucci’s neck. He examined the yellow eyes before he shook his head. “Change back. I’m going to kiss you and I don’t want a cat’s tongue down my throat.”

“You prefer it up your ass?” Only Lucci. Paulie rolled his eyes as Lucci shifted back.

“Yeah but we’re in public.” Paulie hissed before he kissed him. Lucci was just… fiery and pure heat. The way he wrapped Paulie up. The way he took him apart with just a kiss. Leaving was not an option. The only thing he could do was drown in it.

X

“This is too much.” Paulie made a face as he looked over the sling and the secure bandage. Lucci glared at him before he continued to wrap up Paulie’s arm. “You know I still have to work right? All this is going to do is cause people to feel guilty every time they see it.”

“Good.” Lucci muttered. “That’s just perfect. They should feel guilt. They should suffer and have their stomachs twist because you wouldn’t be injured if it hadn’t been for them.”

“Lucci.” Paulie rolled his eyes before he trapped Lucci between his thighs. Lucci only stopped and looked up. Paulie knew Lucci could break free anytime that he wanted but that was beside the point. “I know that you hurt the ones that hurt me. That’s more than enough.”

Lucci’s eyes glowed yellow before he gently pushed Paulie’s legs apart. With care he pushed Paulie until he was on his back before he covered him. He balanced Paulie. Made him rock onto his side so he was not putting weight on his injured arm. “It will never be enough.” His hissed slowly. “They need to suffer. They need to learn. No one touches you and no one disobeys my orders.”

“I guess that’s what it comes down to.” Paulie bit his lip before he rolled his hips against Lucci. He watched Lucci’s eyes flash red before he smiled. “But maybe you should take better care of me.”

“And just how.” Lucci murmured through a mouthful of fangs. “Do you want me to do that? Does my human prefer to play on the wild side?” Lucci rocked against Paulie and he bit back a moan. He could feel Lucci’s interest growing. “What do you want?”

“I get to choose?” Paulie teased before he gave a sigh when Lucci pressed harder against him. “Make your own marks on me Lucci.” He watched Lucci’s eyes glow with heat before he arched up a bit and put his neck on display. “Make this yours and no one else’s.” Yeah it was sort of his fault too that Lucci was so possessive but Paulie had to get his fun somewhere.


End file.
